Leaving George
by TeamGredAndForge
Summary: Fred reminisces as he watches George after his death.
1. Leaving George

A/N: I love Fred and George. This is my tribute to them. Please read and review, I really appreciate it. And watch out for my new story which I will publish soon, Me, Myself and I!

**Leaving George**

I understand now, looking down at my brother as he stares at my body. I understand why it had to be me. George's face is empty, as empty as my blank, staring eyes. He just sits, holding my hand, my stone-cold hand, as the fighting around him continues. It had to be me, because I couldn't have coped without him. I was always more outgoing than him, but he always came up with the ideas, he was cleverer than me and I know that he won't be stupid like I would be. I couldn't live without him.

I understand now, why I was always the loud one. I tried to hide how I followed him, how he was always the one who shone brighter. I was his shadow, but only he knew that. Everyone else thought he was the quieter one, that he was the one who followed me. He didn't even mind, he seemed happy to let me take the credit. He loved me for what I was, he never tried to change me.

I understand now, how I couldn't live without him. During life I spent every minute, every hour, every day with him. He was my world, my best friend, my everything. I missed him when we sat in detention, when they split us up. I missed him when Mum forced him to de-gnome the garden and I had to quieten down the ghoul in the attic. Every moment we spent apart, I missed him. I miss him now.

I understand now, why I am the one watching him stare at my dead body, and not the other way around. I know what he feels inside. He feels pain, despair, anger. He wants nothing more than to destroy everything. But he doesn't. He blames no one. Because he can keep his feelings inside. He won't say anything to Mum and Dad, to try and hurt them, just to make them hurt as much as he does, just like I would. He will simply sit, silent, and suffer.

I understand now, why I am dead. He has the chance of living now, of finding a wife and having a family. But I could never do that, because I loved him too much. I couldn't let him go. And I am blessed that I can see him now, that I can watch over him and make sure that he lives a full life. He can only see me in the mirror, every morning.

I understand now, why the earth turns. I understand why the lightning flashes, why the thunder cracks and why the sea roars. For him.

* * *

**I may consider writing a chapter from George's point of view, please review and tell me your opinion!**

**Thank you, all fellow Forge lovers.**


	2. Left Alone

I don't understand, nothing makes sense to me any more. I had turned the corner, facing a long corridor. I had heard a crash, and somehow, I had known he had been there. Something had shouted inside my head, screaming at me to run. I ran.

I didn't understand when I saw the tear stained face of Percy. He was silent. I had never know him to cry. I knew something had happened. I passed him, staring at the body at my feet. I simply stood. I knew who it was, deep inside me I knew that he was gone. But I refused to acknowledge it. I felt only pain and denial.

I don't understand, now that I kneel at his head. I don't understand why he's left me. Did he forget all those memories? We had promised each other that even when we grew up, when we were married with families, that we would live next to each other. We would see each other every day.

I don't understand why we have been forced to break our promises. Everything I live for has now gone. This whole thing, this...war. It means nothing to me now. It's pointless. I had been fighting for a life worth living. Now there is no possibility of that happening.

I never understood how our minds worked when we were together. We always knew what the other was thinking. We finished each others sentences; every look we gave each other across the room was one of knowing. I wish he would open his eyes now, and wink at me, and I would laugh with him at the hilarity of the situation. That won't happen. He is gone.

I will never understand why he has been taken from me. This war will be the nightmare that I will have to live through, forever. It will haunt my days and my nights. Every time I see my face in the mirror, in the window, even in the drops of rain, I will see his too. My curse is that I have to live without him, missing him every waking hour. I wonder if, wherever he is right now, he is missing me too.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my second chapter, I decided to write it to try and get over writer's block I have in another story. Review? (:**


	3. A Mother's Loss

**A Mother's Loss**

It still hasn't hit me yet, not truly. Seeing his body, simply lying there, was the most painful image I've ever seen. Or was it? It may have been seeing George, sitting by him, holding his head as he lay still in death. Or it may have been the tears pouring down George's face at the funeral as Fred's body was laid at the top of the aisle for the last time. Or maybe even when George cried his brother's name, shouting for them not to take him away.

_Fred._

It's hopeless, really, to try to help him now. George was always with his twin, always joking and laughing. I don't think I'd seen either of them crying since they were seven. I remember it clearly. They were flying their brooms, as they did almost every day, and George fell off. He landed on his arm, breaking it clean through. I remember his scream like yesterday, and yet it wasn't him who was crying. No, it was Fred.

_Fred._

Come to think of it, the only time they ever seem fazed by anything, is when something bad happens to the other. But that's who they are. Who they have always been. Caring only for the other, and for no one else. And then George lost his ear. It wasn't George who was the most affected by the accident. No, it was Fred.

_Fred._

I still can't work out what it was that got to Fred so much when George lost his ear. It could just have been the shock, to see his twin, his brother, his best friend hurt. But I think it was more than that. I think it was that now we could tell them apart. I know that if they had got through the war, they would have cursed Fred's ear off too. They have always been like that. They do anything to be together, damn the consequences.

No, they _did_ do anything. It's over now. I'm never going to see them crawl down the stairs of a morning, one with his top on backwards and one with odd socks, yawning their heads off. I'll never see them hide behind the door, waiting to jump out at Percy and howl with laughter when he jumped out of his skin. I'll never hear the explosions coming from their room as they invented some new, frankly dangerous, product for their shop. I'll never shout at them for drinking dangerous potions they had invented, which would turn their hair green or change their speech to a strange form of chicken language.

That won't ever happen now. Because Fred has gone. And now I watch as George is alone. He won't let his life end, I know he will pretend to be strong, and continue with the shop regardless. But he won't ever be the same again, not without Fred. Not without half of his heart.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this, I'm sure you can tell that this is from Molly's perspective! I know I said that this was complete, but I thought I'd add another chapter as a big thank you for anyone who has favourited this story! Please review and tell me what you think :P Heck, if anyone has any ideas of ANOTHER short drabble I can add onto this, then they are welcome to tell me and I may consider writing it :P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
